Unbelievable White Day
by Shinku Amakusa
Summary: Sequel to Disastrous Valentine Day. Three-shots fic! Last Chapter is up! What will happen on White Day? Find out inside! Special for HiruMamoaholic! Please RnR, minna, Arigatou!
1. Chapter 1

Shia: Waiii!! Minna-san, I'm back! Hehehehe… This fic is two-shots fic sequel to my 'Disastrous Valentine Day', still for HiruMamoacholic! Please enjoy! _*wink* _(^.~)

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

**Unbelievable White Day**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

…_**11**__**st**__** of March…**_

"Mamo-nee? Mamo-nee??" Suzuna called.

The one called didn't give any answer.

"Hey, Mamo-nee!!!" Suzuna screamed.

"Yes! Yes!! What?" Mamori snapped.

"Are you okay, Mamo-nee? You've been spacing out this whole day…" Suzuna worried. "Are you sick?" she asked again.

"No, no, no! I'm fine! Don't worry!" Mamori answered and shake her hands, proving that she is okay. But, Suzuna didn't seem to believe in what Mamori said.

"If you don't feel well, I can ask You-nii for permission, so you can go ho—"

"Wait, wait! You don't have to! I'm completely fine! Really!" Mamori cut Suzuna sentence and stood up. "Well, I have to clean up the club house before the practice end! I'm going first!" Mamori said and rushed to the club house.

Suzuna shook her head and sighed. "It's weird…" she mumbled.

Hiruma, which was looking at them from his place, also raised an eyebrow to Mamori's attitude.

…_**12**__**nd**__** of March…**_

Mamori tapped her pencil on her desk. Sometimes she took a look at the object in front of the class, and then back to her book.

'_Uurrghh…!! I can't!'_ she yelled in her mind and scribbled down on her paper. She seemed frustrated.

Now, she stared at her work. A bunch of scrabbles which not have any clear shape. She sighed and then cleared her paper. Mamori pulled out a small note and started to write something on it.

"Anezaki-san!" the teacher called.

"Eh, yes, _sensei_!" Mamori starltled and raised her head. Her paper slid from her hand.

"What are you doing this whole time?! Why does your paper still white and there's not even one sketch?! You were wasting your precious 15 minutes time! Your friends can do a lot better that this!" The teacher yelled at her.

"I, I'm sorry…" she apologized, really embarrassing. She was one of the best student and now she was being humiliated in front of the whole class.

"Look at you friends' works! Yamazaki-san, please show your work!" The teacher said.

The Yamazaki-guy stood up and showed his work. A beautiful drawing sketch, like professionals works. The teacher seemed satisfied and tried to pick another sample.

"Hiruma-san! Please show your work!" He chose Hiruma, who was (looked) seriously drawing.

Hiruma stood up and showed his work lazily. The teacher's eyes widened and suddenly he filled with anger while the whole class giggled.

"Hiruma-san!! I want you to draw the statue! Not me!!!"

***

Today's lesson was drawing. Students have to draw a sketch based on the statue in front of the class. Hiruma was really a lazy-ass-that he surely wouldn't draw as the teacher said.

'_Tch, this is boring…'_ he thought. _'If it's not because of her, I wouldn't be sitting here for whole time… this is wasting my damn time!'_

Hiruma looked at the statue, and then at Mamori, who is drawing something on her paper with a lightning speed. But then, she sighed and erased her paper like a frustrated person.

Hiruma just watching Mamori from behind until the teacher came to her desk and scolded her.

'_Got you… Kekekekeke…'_ he chuckled evilly.

Suddenly, Hiruma's devil eyes caught something fell off from Mamori's hand when the teacher called her. He wanted to pick that note, but it was too far from his place. But, he's not Hiruma if he didn't have any idea to get his wish.

He drew the teacher's chibi version. It's just two round shapes, the big one for the body and the small one for the head. And then he added a glasses and bald sign at the head. He enjoyed drawing it until he heard someone called him.

"Hiruma-san! Please show your work!"

Hiruma stood up and showed his work lazily. The teacher's eyes widened as he examined his drawing and suddenly he filled with anger while the whole class started to giggle.

"Hiruma-san!! I want you to draw the statue! Not me!!!"

"Who said it's you?" Hiruma replied simply and all students laughed, except Mamori.

"Out from my class!!!" he yelled.

"As your wish…" Hiruma replied and walked outside. His respond made the teacher became angrier and the class laughed. When Hiruma walked outside, he picked Mamori's note secretly so no one realized.

When he was outside, he took a look at Mamori's note, which is a piece of calendar. It was March's calendar with a mark on date 14.

"What is that?" he asked himself. There's a small note on that date.

_I wish he will give me something as a reply of my chocolate… Will he?_

It was the note said. Hiruma smirked and began to chuckle.

"Kekekeke…. Let's see, fucking manager…"

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ __To be Continued__ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

* * *

Shia : Huff… How was it??? Please review, minna-san! O, yea… Gomenasai for OOCness and many grammatical errors!!

Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Arigatou! _*bows* _­_(~.~)_


	2. fighting

Shia: Waii! Gomen for my very late update, minna-san! Science class is killing me!! It seems that this fic is going to be a three-shots fic… hehehehe…

Well, please read and Review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

**Unbelievable White Day**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

**ch 2 ~ Fighting**

…_**13**__**rd**__** of March… 02.00 p.m…**_

"Run 50 laps more, fucking brats!! Ya-Ha!!" Hiruma's voice and his gun's explosions echoed on the fields.

"_Demo_… Hiruma-san… We've already run 50 laps today…." Sena panting. Even his leg couldn't run as fast as he used to.

"Who is the captain, huh?! RUN!!!!" BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Mukyaaaaa!!!" Monta freaked out and Kurita already near with the death.

"Hi, Hiruma… I think that's too much…" Mamori tried to save everyone.

"What did you say, huh, fucking manager?" Hiruma's evil glare made Mamori shivered.

"Uh, _ano_…_eeto_…" Mamori lost her words.

"Just do your job! Arrange the new strategies and show them to me! Also collect Oujo White Knight's weakness point! Finish them in 30 minutes!"

"What?! That's impossible!!" Mamori shouted.

"Nothing is impossible!! Do it NOW!!"

"But—"

"I'll let them take a break if you shut your damn mouth and start working!"

"Uh, okay…" Mamori gave up. _'This is not fair! He's evil!'_ Mamori thought while walking to the club house. But, suddenly she saw something on the corner of the field. It was a wild flower.

"Waah… it's beautiful…!" Mamori said and stopped her leg to take a look to that flower. "I think it's okay if I took it…" Mamori said to herself and tried to grab that flower.

BANG! BANG!!

"Kyaaa!!" Mamori yelled in shock because of Hiruma's gun explosion.

"What are you doing there, fucking manager?! Get your lazy ass right here and bring this damn stuff to the club house!!" Hiruma commanded.

"Why are you so talkative today!? That's annoying!!" Mamori protested.

"Who did you called annoying and talkative, huh?!"

"Who else?! You!!"

"Why did you protest so much today, fucking manager?!"

"Because you're the way too much talking today, annoying captain!" Mamori shouted back. "You talk as much as my mother does!"

"Can't you just do your job and shut up?!"

"I will if you shut your mouth up, too!"

"Grrr…." There's a line of war between them. Thanks to Mamori's argument, the entire team could take a rest because Hiruma wasn't pay attention to them.

"Huh!!" Mamori and Hiruma threw their face and stood back-to-back to another.

"I'm going home today!" Mamori said and walked away.

"You're not going home until you finish your work!" Hiruma stated.

"What?! But—"

"Stop whining around, fucking annoying manager!" Hiruma replied.

"You're the annoying one! _Bakaaaa_!!" Mamori stuck her tongue out. "I'll be at club house!!" Mamori said and walked away.

Hiruma didn't answer, and the entire team just watching them silently.

_30 seconds passed._

"What are you looking at, fucking brats?! RUN!!!!" Hiruma yelled.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Hiyaaaa!!!" all of the team cried.

…_**13**__**rd**__** of March… 06.00 p.m…**_

The entire team was already left club house and went home, except for some people.

"Mamori-neechan, are you sure it's ok?" Sena asked, worried.

"We can wait until you finish your job!" Suzuna added.

"I'm okay! You can go home now! No need to worry about me!" Mamori smiled.

"But—"

"Hey, did you forget that I always protect you since you were kid?" Mamori cut Sena's sentences. Sena nodded. "So, there's no reason for you to worry about me. I'll be definitely all right!" Mamori convinced Sena and Suzuna.

Sena and Suzuna silenced.

"I think you better go home now. It's almost sunset…" Mamori looked through the window. Sena and Suzuna were still standing at their place.

"What are you doing, fucking manager?! Stop chit-chatting and finish your job!!" Hiruma suddenly entered the club house roughly.

"I know! I know!! Stop complaining, won't you?!" Mamori irritated.

"Hoo… You-nii is still here?" Suzuna asked.

"Huff… Well, now I can go home with peace!" Sena relieved.

"Huh? What are you taking about, fucking chibi?" Hiruma asked.

"As long as You-nii here, I'm not worrying about Mamo-nee again!" Suzuna smiled and Sena nodded.

"Haa?! Wha, what are you two ta—" Mamori blushed.

"_Matta ne_, Mamo-nee! You-nii!!" Suzuna waved her hands.

"_Ja ne_, Mamori-neechan, Hiruma-san…" Sena bowed and walked outside with Suzuna. Mamori still silenced and didn't know what to do.

"Tch, that fucking skate is as annoying as ever!" Hiruma 'tch'ed. "And how long do you plan to stay in that pose?"

Mamori snapped out and back to her paper works. Hiruma 'tch'ed again and walked to his locker.

"Fucking manager, make me some coffee!" Hiruma commanded.

"What?" Mamori asked and turned her head.

"Coffee" Hiruma answered without looking at Mamori.

"Who do you think you are, huh? I'm not your—"

Hiruma cut her sentence with his are-you-going-to-make-it-or-not glare. Somehow his glare also warned her about what he can do to her if she didn't do his command.

"Okay, okay! You win…" Mamori gave up and walked to the coffee machine. While Mamori made the coffee, Hiruma changed his practice cloth with his usual uniform. After a few minutes, the coffee was ready. Mamori put it on the table and stared at Hiruma, who was sitting at her chair.

"Now, let's start…" he smirked evilly.

"…wha… what…?" Mamori puzzled.

_To be continued…._

* * *

Shia : Phew… This chapter is too long, and I decided to divide it into two chapters. So, the next chap is the last of this White day theme. Please review Minna-san! Gomen for OOCness and grammatical errors!

Next Chapter : ...Rain and Creampuff....

Let me know what you think! Ja ne!


	3. rain and creampuff

Shia: Wai! Wai!! The last chapter! Well, I changed most of this fic's story plot. That's why it took a quite long time during the update of chapter 2. _Gomenasai_!! .

Well, I think it's better like this than the previous plot. It was boring and confusing. I hope this one can make you (at least) smile… ^^ I've picked humor genre even I knew that this fic is corny and not funny at all.

This is special for HiruMamoaholic!! Thanks for everyone who reviewed my fic! I really love you all, guys!! This fic also special for you! ^^v

Please enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia ~ 2009 presents….

*** Unbelievable White Day ~ Chapter 3 ~ Rain and Creampuff ***

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

…_**13**__**rd**__** of March… 09.00 p.m.…**_

"You evil!!!" Mamori yelled.

"Just call your mother and tell her that you'll be at your friend's house to stay—"

"I'm not staying!!!"

"—until the rain stop. It's simple, isn't it?" He popped out his bubble gum and grinned. Mamori looked at Hiruma, annoyed.

"Uuhh, if it's not because your stupid command, I will not stuck here because of the rain!!!" Mamori rubbed her head frustrated. "And it's already this late!! Aaahhh!!! My mother will be very angry!!" Mamori worried.

"Hello, fucking skate? Yeah, please call fucking manager's mother and tell her that her fucking lovely daughter is going to spend a night at your place. Oh yeah, don't ask anything now."

Tut!

Mamori stared at Hiruma in disbelieve.

"Now the problem is clear, isn't it?" he said coldy.

"How could you come with that idea?" Mamori asked him confused.

"There's no problem that I can't solved. Since your problem is clear, can you finish your fucking job _now_?" he said without any expression.

"But, I already finish—"

"This is you called 'finish'? You just copy the previous strategies and add some useless stuff here. What did you actually finish with these useless things?" he said flatly.

"I didn't copy them!!"

"So?"

"I've thought it very hard since this afternoon and you said it was useless?!"

"That's the fact"

"You should try to appreciate someone's work! I spent my snack time and break time just to finish this!! You are really an evil! I hate you!" Mamori shouted.

Hiruma didn't reply. Suddenly, he felt his phone ringing. While Hiruma received his call, Mamori sat down on the sofa and turn on the TV. She tried to get rid of her nerve. The TV news reported about how bad the rain was. It was almost like a storm outside.

After a few minutes…

"I'm going out, fucking manager. Don't you ever dare to leave this room, or I'll make your photos in that fucking cheerleader outfit published in the school newspaper" He warned before he walked out from the club house.

"What?!" Mamori stood up in anger. But, 3 seconds later she back to her seat.

Silence.

Mamori let out a long sigh. _'I really spent my time fighting with him today…'_ Mamori started to recall her day. _'But, he is really more annoying than ever today!! Well, he is annoying everyday. But, today he was the way too… uuh… even I can't find the right word to describe it…'_

"Horrible" she whispered.

Her attention back to the TV news. Suddenly she remembered that Hiruma was going out in this bad weather.

"Oh no! He didn't bring any umbrella with him! What if he got an accident?! What if he catch a cold?! What if…" Mamori paused.

"Why do I have to care about him?!" She scolded herself. She turn off the TV and went to the table, stared at her pissed off work.

'_Maybe I can fix it a little…'_ she thought. _'Well, this is better than die from the boredom…'_ she cheered up herself.

And it wasn't up to 5 minutes, she was already slept because of her tiredness.

…_**14**__**th**__** of March… 05.00 a.m.…**_

Morning had come and woke up the sleepy Mamori. Mamori rubbed her eyes and looked for something. Yeah, something that smelled very delicious. The smell of…

Creampuffs.

Well, actually that was the one which woke Mamori up. It's not because of the morning time, but the creampuff's smell. Suddenly she found a box with 'Kariya Creampuff' written on it. She opened the box and saw her favorite creampuff inside.

"Wow! What a lucky! Since it is here, that means I can eat it, right? I'm hungry…" she grabbed one creampuff and ate it. "Yummy!!" She smiled.

"But… Who left this creampuff here?" She asked herself and took another creampuff.

Klak!!

"Ouch!" Suddenly she felt that she bite something hard in her mouth. Mamori took it out and her eyes widened in shock.

It was a ring!! A ring inside the creampuff. It just a plain ring, without diamonds nor another 'blink-blink' stuff. It's white as silver and ordinary. But, it was really cute.

Later, Mamori found a small paper under the last creampuff with a wild flower. That flower was the one which Mamori tried to grab yesterday. The note was like this:

'_Morning, fucking sleeping beauty. Hope you didn't eat the ring, since you are a creampuff monster. Kekekekeke… Anyway, Happy fucking White Day…_

_-Hiruma Youichi-'_

Mamori's mouth fell wide open and her eyes widened in shock.

"This is impossible!!!" She yelled in disbelieve.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Omake**

…_**13**__**rd**__** of March… 11.00 p.m.…**_

"_Konbanwa_, this is Kariya Creampuff store! Sorry, but we've closed! Please call us tomorrow!" (=good night)

"If you don't want to serve me, I'll blow up your shop in 5 seconds!" Hiruma warned.

"…."

3 seconds later…

"A… a… ye, yeah? Wha, what do you want to order, mister?" a voice heard from the line. It was really frightened.

"Kekekeke… I want to order special creampuff!"

"Spe… special…?" the shopkeeper asked.

"I want you to put a ring inside the creampuff"

"Bu, but… we don't sell rings…"

"… Fucking stupid. Of course the ring is mine!! And what I want you to do is put my ring inside your creampuff!! Understand?!"

"Ye, yes, sir!!" the shopkeeper scared.

"Now, open your shop's door"

"Wha, what for…?"

"I'm in front of your shop now"

The shopkeeper turned his head and looked at his glasses shop door. He saw a figure —it's looked like a devil than a human— in the middle of the rain and storm outside his store. Then…

The shopkeeper fainted.

"Hey!! Open your shop door, fucking stupid!!!" Hiruma roared, frustrated.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Omake ~ The End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

* * *

Shia: Pheww~~~ How was it??? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! This chapter is short, isn't it? Well, _gomenasai_ because I didn't make it two chaps like I said before. It was too long for 1 chapter. _Gomenasai_ for OOCness and many grammatical errors, too! I really tried to improve, but it seemed nothing changed. Hiks… T~T

Hey, I already have the next theme for my next fanfic! I guess it'll be this fic's sequel. So…lately I write many sequel fics. The first is Disastrous Valentine Day, the second is Unbelievable White Day, and the third… still secret! Hehehehe…

Please read my previous fanfic and leave a review, ya? I love reviews! It gives me spirit to write more! Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
